The invention relates to a combination tool capable of being clipped into a pocket which incorporates an outwardly biased writing implement, e.g., pen, into a tip of a removable Phillips-head screwdriver tip at one end of a tube, which is at least partially non-circular at opposing ends thereof, i.e., triangular, square, hexagonal, etc., while having a removable second tip, e.g., regular screwdriver tip at an opposed end. The handle, having a clip, typically inwardly biased, affixed thereto for fastening into a shirt or pant pocket, is used for facilitating rotational movement of the tube with screw tips attached, and is insertable over either tip and at least partially onto the tube, an interior hole within the handle being dimensioned so as to permit sliding frictional engagement between the handle and the tube. In one aspect of the invention, the outwardly biased writing implement is retractable by depression of a rocker arm through sliding engagement of the handle over a surface of the tube at the end of the tube opposed to the pen tip.
The ability to combine the characteristics of writing implements with utilitarian products has met with limited to non-existent success. To that end, typical utilitarian tools, e.g., screwdrivers, have not been combined with writing implements such as pens or other ink-based tools. One reason for this is believed to be due to the lack of recognition of the value of having an outwardly biased writing implement which retracts automatically upon the application of force in a direction opposite to the axis of the biasing force which exceeds the predetermined biasing force value, which then permits normal utilization of an implement such as a Philips-head screwdriver tip with a Philips head screw.
While the outwardly biased feature is acceptable, it is even more desirable to have an automatically retracting mechanism by which the pen resident within the housing is retracted upon insertion of a handle over the end of the tool opposed to the pen tip, which through depression of the rocker arm will automatically retract the pen through mating engagement with a plug affixed to the rocker arm.
The invention is a creative use of mechanical engineering which combines design with function.
It is an object of this invention to provide a combination tool which serves as both a writing implement and as a driver for mechanical fasteners, such as screws.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mechanical fastener driving tool having a removable cap which serves as a tool handle facilitating rotational movement about a longitudinal axis of the tool.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a combination tool which has an outwardly biased pen penetrating from the Phillips-head screwdriver tip affixed at one end of the tool.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a combination tool which has a rocker arm which when depressed will retract the tip of the outwardly biased pen inside the Phillips-head screwdriver tip upon contacting engagement of the handle with a rocker arm at an end opposed to Phillips-head screwdriver tip.
These and other objects of this invention will be evident when viewed in light of the drawings, detailed description, and appended claims.